Electric Impulse Manipulation
Electric impulse manipulation is the ability to manipulate electrical impulses within the body. Characters *Lily Bishop has this ability naturally. *Jacob Bishop also has this ability naturally, like his twin. *Robert Max has gained this ability through empathic mimicry. *In World 8, Peter Petrelli has also absorbed the ability. *Jessica Sky Petrelli has also absorbed the ability. *Anna Matthews also has this ability naturally. Limits 'Lily Bishop' Lily possesses the ability to manipulate electrical impulses within the body, like her brother. Using it, she can control the conscious mind and people's thoughts through a touch, She has also been shown using the ability to kill by blocking the heart's contractions. Where Lily seems to excel at is in controlling physical movement without touch, by manipulating motor neurons from a distance with the ability. This gives her control over a person's physical movement, thus making them vulnerable. Additionally, Lily has used the ability to manipulate nerves that carry electrical impulses to induce great pain into her victims through touch, as well as blocking access to an evolved human's ability. 'Jacob Bishop' Jacob too is able to control electrical impulses within the body, meaning he is able to manipulate thoughts and consciousness. He too is able to kill his victims by blocking their heart contractions. Jacob has been shown controlling the brain through electrical impulses and creating intense pain in people's nerves. He seems to be able to use this ability with great control and can create electro-mental ignitions which reveal a person's memories, even killing by showing the victim all their bad memories within a flash. An explanation for both Lily and Jacob having this ability may be because of his mother's similar ability to manipulate electricity. 'Robert Max' Robert has mimicked the ability from the both of his children and therefore has the same limits as the pair. 'Peter Petrelli' Peter has similar limits to Robert, but is yet to use the ability. 'Jessica Sky Petrelli' Jessica has the same limits too. She has used the ability once to knock a person unconscious with a touch. 'Anna Matthews' To date, Anna has shown that she can alter a person's thoughts and perceptions when she has prolonged skin contact with them, by manipulating the electrical impulses within their brains and sensory neurones. She can also control movement by manipulating motor neurones, but finds it easier to do so using her movement manipulation. She will eventually learn to block the use of abilities with contact, but this will be the hardest aspect of the ability for her. She will never have any interest in even learning how to kill or render a person unconscious with her ability. Similar Abilities *Neurocognitive deficit can close down the upper brain functions of a person *Neuronal vampirism is the ability to withdraw energy from nerve impulses and gain strength from it *Electrokinesis is the ability to create and manipulate electricity *Puppetry is the ability to control people's motor functions *Memory manipulation can manipulate the memories of others *Mental manipulation can manipulate the upper brain functions of a person *Ability negation and ability negativity can block people's abilities *Nervous system manipulation is the ability to manipulate a person's nervous system *Nerve manipulation is the ability to manipulate the nerves of others *Nocikinesis is the ability to manipulate pain *Pain inducing is the ability to force others to feel pain *Paralysis touch is the ability to paralyse others with a touch *Narcosis is the ability to numb bodily sensations Category:Abilities